indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Courtney Love
thumb|right|200px|Courtney Love tijdens een optreden (2010) Courtney Michelle Harrison, beter bekend als Courtney Love (San Francisco, 9 juli 1964) is een Amerikaans zangeres, gitariste en actrice. Love was de zangeres van de band Hole, en begon daarna aan een solocarrière. Ze doet af en toe werk als model en actrice. Love is de weduwe van Kurt Cobain (1967-1994), zanger van de band Nirvana, met wie ze een dochter heeft: Frances Bean Cobain. Later kreeg zij ook nog een relatie met Edward Norton. Biografie Love is de dochter van Grateful Dead-manager en uitgever Hank Harrison en therapeute Linda Carroll. Ze brengt haar jeugdjaren met haar moeder door, die met vijf verschillende mannen getrouwd is geweest. Love zit dan op een kostschool in Nelson, Nieuw-Zeeland. Love beweert jaren later dat ze als peuter lsd toegediend heeft gekregen, wat haar vader ontkent. Love groeit op als een probleemkind, en is dan ook vaste klant in verbeteringsgestichten en opvangcentra. Ze loopt weg bij haar familie en reist rond in Amerika, Engeland en Ierland en komt rond van een fonds van haar grootouders. Haar eerste 'beroemde' vriend is Roz Rezabek, gevolgd door Julian Cope, oprichter van Teardrop Explodes. Wanneer ze tegen de twintig is, werkt ze in Japan als stripper. Ze zou op latere momenten, voordat ze beroemd is, nog vaker dit beroep uitoefenen. Op 22-jarige leeftijd keert ze terug naar Portland, Oregon, waarna ze in 1987 verhuist naar Los Angeles met de band Babes in Toyland. Een jaar eerder komt de film Sid and Nancy uit, over het leven van dit beroemde punk-duo. Love speelt Gretchen in de film. Nadat ze door oprichtster Kat Bjelland wordt ontslagen richt ze in Los Angeles Leaving Trains op. In die tijd maakt ze veel vrienden, waaronder Michael Stipe van R.E.M. en Billy Corgan van de Smashing Pumpkins. In 1987 vormt ze met Pat Maley het duo "Courtney Love", dat twee 7" EP's uitbrengt. De band tourt rond in het noordwesten, en Love besluit vanaf dan deze artiestennaam aan te nemen. Ze richt in 1989 samen met Eric Erlandson de groep Hole op. Patty Schlemel speelde drums en Kristen Pfaff basgitaar. In 1991 namen ze hun eerste album op met Kim Gordon als producer. De band werd samen met bands als Babes in Toyland, Pussy Galore en L7 een boegbeeld van de feministische Riot Grrrl-beweging. In 1994 volgde hun tweede album, dat voor een doorbraak zorgde, mede vanwege het succes van haar partner Cobain. Pfaff stierf echter kort na de release van hun tweede cd Live Trough This en werd vervangen door Melissa Auf der Maur. In 2001, wanneer het met Hole niet zo goed gaat, richt Love een nieuwe band Bastard op, maar deze gaat snel uit elkaar. In 2002 houdt ook Hole op te bestaan. In 2004 komt ze met een soloalbum America's Sweetheart. Als actrice is ze bij het grote publiek bekend geworden door de film The people vs. Larry Flynt (1996) waarvoor ze goede kritieken kreeg voor haar rol als Flynts vrouw Althea, en waarvoor ze de prijs voor Meest veelbelovende actrice van de Chicago Film Critics Association won. Discografie * Pretty on the inside (Hole, 1991) * Live through this (Hole, 1994) * Celebrity skin (Hole, 1998) * America's Sweetheart (solo, 2004) * Nobody's Daughter (Hole, 2010) Filmografie * Sid and Nancy (1986) * Straight to hell (1987) * The People vs. Larry Flynt (1996) * Feeling Minnesota (1996) * Basquiat (1996) * 200 cigarettes (1999) * Man on the Moon (1999) * Beat (2000) * Julie Johnson (2001) * Trapped (2002) Categorie:Amerikaans acteur Categorie:Amerikaans gitarist Categorie:Amerikaans zanger Categorie:Grunge Categorie:Amerikaans acteur Categorie:Amerikaans gitarist Categorie:Amerikaans zanger Categorie:Grunge